Because Of A Snow Globe
by ToastyMeow
Summary: The Grimm family will go through twists and turns to get back their loved one. Travel near and far to get answers. Battle things nobody could imagine. Will it all be worth it?


_Bang! _Sabrina woke up to find Granny Relda banging pots and spoons over Daphne's head. "This could be considered child abuse," groaned Sabrina.

"Sorry _liebling_, this is the only way to wake up your sister," replied Granny in her light German accent. Sabrina rolled over and eyed her younger sister , Daphne. Sabrina shook Daphne until her eyes flickered open. "What's with all the banging?" asked Daphne, who was clearly annoyed.

"Get dressed _lieblings_, we are doing some escape training today," announced Granny.

"Where at?" asked Sabrina.

"The Snow Queen's Homeland."

* * *

Sabrina and Daphne both stepped into the mirror, making the surface ripple. Inside they both found; Granny, Henry, Veronica and Mirror waiting for them. "Good morning, sweethearts!" greeted Veronica. Sabrina mumbled something under her breath, while Daphne was starting to fall asleep. "They're both a little tired," informed Granny. "Shall we go?" asked Mirror. Granny nodded, and they all followed Mirror to a tall, ice door. Mirror opened the unusual door and a gust of wind blew at their faces. "Too much wind!" complained Daphne. Sabrina rolled her eyes, while Henry and Veronica were chuckling. "Now you four run along. When I blow my whistle you come back to base," ordered Granny. The four walked into the forgotten Ice Forest.

"Why do we have to do this? We've already escaped tons of things!" complained Sabrina.

"Because practice makes perfect," replied Henry.

"You _always_ say that!" accused Sabrina.

"Because its t-_ROAR_!" Daphne was looking up at the sky trembling with fear. "It's an... Ice Dragon," trembled Daphne.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Henry. Daphne pointed at the sky with her hand shaking, and sure enough there was an Ice Dragon. "RUN!" shouted Sabrina. They were all running towards the tall, ice door when suddenly an Ice Dragon blocked it. Sabrina started running to the Snow Queen's Ice Palace. "What are you doing? That place is full of traps!" warned Daphne.

"It's better than getting eaten by an Ice Dragon!" said Sabrina. Daphne nodded and started running with the rest of her family. They all rushed into the palace. "Woah, it's so... Icy!" exclaimed Daphne.

"They don't call it the Ice Palace for nothing," added Henry. Everybody was discussing an escape plan. Except for Veronica, she was exploring the large palace. A small snow globe caught her eye. Veronica was very fond of snow globes. Inside it, was children ice skating next to an Ice Palace that looked very familiar. Veronica pick it up and gently shook it. Suddenly a portal appeared, it had children ice skating. The portal pulled Veronica in and she dropped the snow globe. _Crash!_

"What was that noise?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. Seems like it came from over there," suggested Henry pointing to the way Veronica left.

"Come on!" urged Daphne.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. There might be a trap," cautioned Henry.

"Uh guys? Where's mom?!" cried Sabrina.

"Oh no! Veronica!" called Henry.

"Mom?" said Sabrina.

"What if she got taken by the Ice Dragon?!" cried Daphne. They all started frantically looking around. And then they all seemed to come back to the place where there was a shattered snow globe laying on the floor. "A snow globe?" questioned Daphne. She reached out to touch the remains when Sabrina slapped her hand. Daphne drew back her hand and rubbed on it. "Ow! What was that for?" wondered Daphne.

"Sorry! It would've been dangerous," informed Sabrina. In all of this Henry just stared at the snow globe with his mouth opened wide. "Dad?" asked Sabrina. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Dad!" cried Sabrina.

"Sabrina what happened to him?!" cried Daphne. Sabrina shook her dad until he shook his head and got back to reality. "No! No! No!" shouted Henry.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"This snow globe! Your mother held it and got transported into it!" cried Henry. He threw his hand up in frustration.

"What? There must be something we can do!" said Daphne hopefully.

"We got to get back to Granny! She must be worried!" suggested Sabrina. They all ran back to base not caring the slightest bit about the Ice Dragon. At base Granny was there tapping at the silver whistle. "Mom! Veronica in the Snow Queen's snow globe! And the snow globe is broken!" gasped Henry. Granny was shocked. "How could this happen? I thought all of her stuff was cleared out and moved to her new house!" cried Granny.

"Apparently not everything!" Henry said coldly.

"Where does she live anyway?" asked Daphne.

"We can find out by reading books," suggested Sabrina.

"Great idea _liebling_!" said Granny. The four of them headed towards the door. They opened it and saw Mirror waiting for their arrival. "What took so long?" asked Mirror. Henry ignored him. "Mom got trapped in a snow globe. We need to figure out where the Snow Queen lives," informed Sabrina. Daphne just nodded. "Oh. Well I'll be glad to help," suggested Mirror.

"Thank you Mirror," said Granny. Granny, Henry, Sabrina and Daphne walked out of the mirror and went straight towards the living room. Here are all the books that they needed! Sabrina started flipping through journals. Daphne was looking for books about the Snow Queen. Granny was looking for addresses. And Henry was just sitting doing nothing to help resolve the problem. Sabrina noticed him doing nothing. "Dad it's fine. We _will_ find her and get her out," assured Sabrina. Henry nodded and started to read the books. There was silence for a long time until a certain boy with wings came into the room. "What are you guys doing?" asked Puck.

"Reading," answered Sabrina.

"Why?" asked Puck.

"Because. Mom got trapped in a snow globe during training and we need to find information about where the Snow Queen lives!" yelled Sabrina.

"I know where she lives," answered Puck. Everyone's' attention turned towards him. "You know?" asked Daphne with hope.

"Duh! She lives in Alaska," answered Puck not knowing he was the key to their answers.

"And how do you know this?" asked Granny.

"Ah. I used to know her. Did something bad. She isn't very fond of me," said Puck.

"Of course _you_ had to do something bad," blamed Henry.

"It's my nature," Puck replied proudly.

"Granny we need to go now!" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Sabrina. We just had training and we're all tired. How about we go first thing tomorrow morning?" suggested Granny.

"Fine," replied Sabrina.

"In the meanwhile everyone pack some stuff. We might need to camp out in Alaska," decided Granny. Puck informed Granny some Everafters we might need to talk to, to find exactly where the Snow Queen lives. Granny told everyone else in the house to pack up also. Mr. Canis went to buy tents, sleeping bags and some supplies. _Great,_ thought Sabrina. _We have a fairy, the Big Bad Wolf, an insane girl and four Grimms going to Alaska to find the Snow Queen. How could things go wrong?_

* * *

Granny offered dinner to Sabrina but she dismissed it and went up to her room. She peered out her window. She hadn't realized it had gotten dark so fast. She layed in bed and fell asleep while her train of thoughts disappeared.


End file.
